sltrongridfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitch Bug
Glitch Bugs are balls of chaotic energy found only in the Tron: Legacy Adventures (TLA) Sim. Though similar to Grid Bugs, they do have their differences. Appearance and Traits Glitch Bugs made their appearance in TLA around mid-August of 2011. They spawn rez at the schizm nexus of the four Sims that make up the TLA grid before spreading out. Glitch Bugs seek out ISOs, Programs, Users, Siren or visitors to consume their energy via direct contact with their avatar. In doing so, the Glitch Bug teleports the avatar home or to a random region in Second Life if they do not have a home. If an avatar have the home posistion set to the Restore Point in Vixens Isle, then he or she will be teleported to the restore point and he/she can try to fire at the Glitch Bugs once again. Then after sending an avatar home, the Glitch Bug then grows and if big enough, replicates. Glitch Bugs have evolved over time to the point where they can consume avatars in close proximity. They have also built up defenses against auto-firing and multi-attachment weapons by restricting attacks to a maximum of one hit per second, and Glitch Bugs cannot be sit upon, thus unsitting an avatar if he or she sits on a Glitch Bug. This defense helps block cheating. They can not be derezzed by non-Tron themed weapons such as firearms (like guns, shotguns, rifles, AK-47s, handguns and other semi-auto/full-auto firearms. An example is the M/S Beretta created by Dracula Giano), melee weapons (like baseball bats, bricks and swords), and explosives (like C4s, atomic bombs, and dynamites/TNT. An example is the TPF C4 bomb created by NTBI). Identity Discs such as the brands WarDisc, WildZero and JJ's, are commonly used to fight the Glitch Bugs. Other combat scripted items such as Recognizer Bombs, Matrix Blasters and Tank Rounds are used as well but Matrix Blasters may erronumusly be counted as non-Tron themed laser guns. A few clever people have modified weapons/guns and rename the ammo as a specific name to shoot at Glitch Bugs. Some have also renamed a vehicle object as a specific name so a driver can ram the vehicle at the Glitch Bugs. As of 2012 February 1, there is not enough edivence as of yet that shields or an enclosed vehicle may protect an avatar from the Glitch Bugs as the Glitch Bugs are non-phanthom as Super Ryan R. Elite (was Ryan Elite at the time) (elite.runner/Elite Runner) tested out the 2012 Zapax in 2011 to protect him from the Glitch Bugs. There is also not enough edivence that a trap created by someone was actually used to trap the Glitch Bugs. Glitch Bugs are predomintely found in the Vixens Isle region and they do wander the the Outlands and Server Towers City Scape in smaller numbers. They currently do not enter the Amber region, where the full-sim Legacy Light Cycle Arena and the Classic Light Cycle Game Grid are located. Typically, Glitch Bugs do not travel up to the End of Line Club (EOL) or into the Northern regions, including the Disc Combat Arena, the Tron Mall or the ISO temple, unless actively aggroed and chasing an Avatar, similar to creepers chasing an avatar on Minecraft. Things can be problematic to a group of avatats if an avatar brings a Glitch Bug to a group of avatars. Thankfully though, once an avatar is attacked, the Glitch Bug is sated by their energy signature and will ignore said avatar until they have fed on other avatars. Glitch Bugs can be a blast to hunt and are tracked by TLA's top Daily and Monthly Glitch Bug Hunters at the Restore Point under the EOL. Characters often compete in friendly competitions for the daily and monthly leaderboards though there is no prize in doing so, even Linden Dollar (L$) rewards or a reward gift. On June 17, 2012, the Glitch Bugs had evolved to attack someone, even with shields attached. This is in response to Tron1981 that he used shields to lure at Glitch Bugs but the Glitch Bugs doesn't harm him and then he attacked the Glitch Bugs. The Glitch Hive that spawned the Glitch Bugs became more cautious as it only spawn Glitch Bugs when someone attacks the Glitch Hive and not on its own or every hour. The Glitch Hive only spawn up to 35 Glitch Bugs per hour (280 per millicycle, 840 per day). The Glitch Hive also moves once it is attacked. News Features The Glitch Bugs were featured by Ryan R. Elite (elite.runner/Elite Runner) on CNN Second Life iReport on 15 August 2011. The next day they were featured on ELITE 3000 Today, a YouTube channel powered by ELITE 3000. A follow-up story appeared on the ELITE 3000 Today News Update on 22 August 2011. A feature story appeared on ELITE 3000 Today on 18 September 2011 in which Elite Runner followed the Glitch Bug via isolated camera by holding the ALT, CTRL and/or SHIFT key on the keyboard and moving the clicked mouse to zoom or right clicking it and selecting Zoom on the context menu in Viewer 2/3 (or Phoenix Firestorm or other 2.x/3.x third party viewers) and using a scroll wheel on a mouse to zoom in and out, but Ryan R. Elite (elite.runner/Elite Runner) forgot to record audio. In January 2012, a video was uploaded to Youtube on the Glitch Bugs by ELITE 3000 as Ryan R. Elite (elite.runner/Elite Runner) panned his camera toward the Glitch Bugs and this time Ryan R. Elite (elite.runner/Elite Runner) recorded video and audio of the Glitch Bugs. Sometime in 4Q 2011 and early 2012, Ryan R. Elite (elite.runner/Elite Runner) used an NTBI SVT vehicle, like the Astaro Renegade, a Lusch Tempo or a SZYM Intruder to flash its lights and sound the siren via the Gentek EVHUD to warn Programs, ISOs, Users, Visitors and Siren of the Glitch Bugs, even sounding the SLI (Sliferaft) siren. Future Updates In the future, the Glitch Bugs may be able to interact with an upcoming universal TLA combat HUD. Once an avatar goes into combat mode and gets attacked by a Glitch Bug, he or she will be transformed into a Bit and will need to seek a recharge station to restore their Program status. WildZero has created a similar concept with its own system when an enemy bit strikes an avatar, he or she gets derezzed and then automatically goes into OOC mode. Gallery Glitch Bugs Invading the Tron Legacy Adventurs Grid.png IReport TRON 016.png Glitch Bugs Evolve and Invade the Tron Legacy Adventures Grid.png Glitch Bugs Invading the Tron Legacy Adventures Sims.png Legacy 20110915 01.png Glitchbugs.png Snapshot_001.png|one HONKING big glitch bug